Jolie Forson
Serena Joliette Forson (always called Jolie) is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. She was originally played (SORAS'ed to age 12) by actress Oona Laurence. When the role was called to be SORAS'ed to age 15, she was recast with actress Ariel Winter, best known for her role on Modern Family and the sister of Shanelle Workman (Suzanne Harper Prentiss) to play the role. She is currently off the canvas, having been written off as she is attending college in State College, Pennsylvania; and then, much later, having moved to London, England to attend University at Cambridge and to work in the UK full time. The Forsons' athletic tomboy Serena Joliette, called Jolie, is the youngest of the four quads born to Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson and Bryan Forson. She was named after two of her mother's friends, Serena Gerber and Joliette Manning. She is a tomboy and can be very rambunctious and bombastic. She also has a tendency to tease her shy sister, Ellie. She is very athletic and she always wanting to play, and is upset when she isn't on the move. She also tends to tease her older brother, Sam, because of his having a baby doll, to her sisters, Courtney Sue and Ellie's consternation. Sometimes the sisters don't understand Jolie's teasing and they don't like it. However, eventually, she comes around and realizes that Sammy having a baby doll isn't so strange, since she plays sports and she also plays with trucks, and is now as supportive as her sisters of Sammy having Lollie. When she grows up, she wants to play soccer or football. She sees ballet dancing and other things as too girly for her liking, although when she grows up, she might change her mind. Despite her constant teasing of her siblings, she really does love them. After the kidnapping of Ellie, Jolie has also taken a more protective stance towards her; and is perhaps, of all four, aside from Ellie, the angriest at Erica. Her strong nature also allows for her to have a large temper. She doesn't even acknowledge Erica, given what she had done to Ellie. In fact, when Ellie began ballet classes, Jolie threw her support behind her sister, even though she herself would never do ballet. Jolie has met and she adores her two new cousins, Derek Asbury Harper and Ashley Asbury Harper. She sometimes spends a lot of time at her Uncle Dylan's house to visit with her new cousins. Although Derek has completely bonded with Sammy and Courtney Sue, Jolie and Ashley talk all the time. Although she disagrees with Ashley being too feminine, they do get along well as both are very strong-willed and opinionated, but both are very loving. Jolie is sympathetic to Derek and his propensity for playing with dolls. Despite their differences, she and Derek become best friends too. She gives her baby dolls (she despises having any dolls, but most especially baby dolls) to her brother and her cousin, knowing that the boys will love and care for them, better than she could as she is often fond of saying. Derek's most cherished doll, his Baby Alive, actually came from Jolie. She also teaches Derek how to play soccer, which is her favorite game. Derek is a quick learner, and she is a patient teacher. As she grows, her interest in sports continues to grow, and she shows her total athletic side. Also, she shows her love for media. Already she has amassed a great deal of movies and TV shows on DVD. She enjoys watching them, and sharing them with people she loves. At times, however, she and Courtney Sue have a ferocious rivalry between them. Jolie thinks that Courtney Sue can be too cheerful, and sometimes calls her an airhead and accuses her of being quite naïve, given her propensity to see the best of everything, while Courtney Sue thinks that Jolie can be a bit too competitive and too intent on winning, especially with people that she loves, to the exclusion of all else. When Jolie goes too far and Courtney Sue gets angry with her, which has occurred from time to time, she will often call her by her given name, Serena, which Jolie does not like. At times, even shy Ellie has also gotten angry with Jolie and, like Courtney Sue, she will call her Serena, especially when she thinks she has gone too far. Despite that though, she does tone down her anger, and she and her sisters get along for the most part. Meanwhile, when her siblings prepare for college, she, who is usually the most unconventional, gets a full-ride scholarship to Penn State. She moves to State College, Pennsylvania, to go to school. She majors in Sports Medicine. To everyone's surprise, at Thanksgiving, she would be revealed to have relocated to London, England after her first year, and would get a job working with Women's sports in the UK. She transferred to Cambridge, and is working towards her citizenship in the UK, with the aid of family friend, Valerie Mitchellson. This means that Jolie is the first of the quads to really spread her wings and leave the nest. Category:Characters Category:Harper family children Category:Harper family Category:Lucas family